This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An instrument may be used to perform a procedure on a subject. The subject may include animate and inanimate objects. In various examples, an instrument may include a movable portion to assist in cutting or resecting tissue. The tissue may include human bone or soft tissue of a subject patient.
An instrument may be desired to have a hollow interior, including a lumen. The lumen may extend from a first terminal end to a collection area, such as in a collection container. Suction may be provided to draw material through a lumen and an irrigation liquid may be provided and directed through a lumen. It may be desired, however, to separate, with a liquid seal, a lumen that may be substantially coaxial with the suction lumen, even if the two lumens are curved over a portion of their length.